Love's Fight
by BJ30
Summary: When a new girl moves in across the street, Alvin is quick to make friends. Simon gets jealous and tries to get up the nerve to tell Alvin about his true feelings. Will Alvin get the girl or will Simon get his man?  M for language...
1. Lily's Intro

Alvin, Simon and Theodore found themselves walking back home when they spotted a moving truck in the house across the street. Curious, Alvin stopped to take a look. While the movers were busy with the furniture, he noticed a couple emerge from another vehicle. His eyes widened when he saw a fellow chipmunk that had on a light blue dress.

"Wow… She is hot!"

Wanting to be friendly, he crossed the street and went over to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Alvin. Who are you?"

"Lily. You're kinda cute."

"Why thank you. So are you. Do you want to hang out later?"

Lily gasped at Alvin's question.

"Me? You want to hang out with me?"

"Sure, why not? You could come over and meet my brothers. You'll love 'em."

"Okay. Give me an hour or so to get things settled and I'll be right over."

Alvin grinned as he ran back across the street and into the house, getting a stare from Simon.

"So, who is that you were talking to, little mister?"

"Lily. She is so cute. I invited her over to meet you guys."

"Uh, Alvin? Have you forgotten about our night? You and I were going to watch movies and play games with Theodore. I was looking forward to that."

"We can still do all that. You and Theo can team up while Lily and I team up. Okay?"

Simon turned away from his brother and grunted lightly.

"Fine. When will she be here?"

"In an hour. Plenty of time to get everything set up."

Simon darted from the room and went into the bedroom. He grabbed a small book from under his bed along with a small pen and started to write:

_Today, he met a girl. I hope she remains just a friend._

Simon placed the book back under his bed and returned to Theodore, who was busy helping Alvin getting things ready. Alvin already had a few movies waiting to be played along with a small stack of games. Simon sighed contently as Alvin turned away from him and bent over to pick up a dropped pencil. '_What a butt…'_ Simon thought to himself before slapping his own face.

Alvin jumped in excitement as he heard a knock on the door. He anxiously went over to open the door and welcomed Lily. Upon seeing Lily up close, Theodore walked over to Simon and nudged at him, pointing toward her.

"Check her out, huh? So cute!"

"That she is, but not THAT cute. Know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah. I do."

After the introductions were over, Alvin suggested that they start a game while letting movies play in the background. Lily agreed and the group of four gathered in a circle.

"Lily, ever play truth or dare?"

"Oh no, I have not. I know how to, but I never have."

"All right then. You start out Lily."

She looked over the guys and pointed at Theodore.

"I'll take dare."

"I dare you to cluck like a chicken and dance around the room."

Laughing, Theodore stood up and started his dare.

"Very funny, Theo! Now you pick who goes next."

"Okay…"

Theodore looked directly over to Simon and giggled.

"All right, Theo. I pick truth."

"Who do you love?"

Simon knew the answer right away, but did not want to blurt it out. Instead, he came up with a clever response.

"I love both of you guys. You are my family. Now if I'm not mistaken, I get to pick. Alvin! What do you want?"

Alvin looked at Lily then back at Simon.

"Dare…"

"All right. I dare you to kiss Lily. Not one of those little pecks either. I want Lip to lip and make it good."

Lily gasped at Simon's dare, wondering if he would actually go through with it. He leaned in toward her and whispered into her ear.

"You know, I don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Instead of getting a verbal response, Lily puckered her lips and placed them against Alvin's. Before she knew it Alvin had broken the kiss and was gazing at her.

"Wow. Less than a day after moving and I get my first kiss."

"Oh… I am so sorry, Lily. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, Simon. I liked it. Now why don't we do something else? I need to calm down after something like that."

The group walked over and sat down in front of the TV. Theodore turned on a horror movie while Simon stared at his brother. He could feel his heart beat faster as he inched closer to Alvin. As he grabbed hold of his hand, Alvin reached over and gave him a cold stare.

"What are you doing?"

"This part is scary, Alvin. Hold me…"

Alvin rolled his eyes and pulled Simon in close. Simon smiled as he rested his head against Alvin. 'Oh yeah… so cuddly and warm. I love my brother!' Simon thought to himself. 'Now only if I had the guts to tell him…'

Lily screamed and latched onto Alvin, causing Simon to stand up and walk back toward the bedroom. He quietly shut the door and sat on his bed. He put his hands up to his eyes and started to sob.

"Great! Now that new girl will probably take Alvin away. I just wish I could walk right up to him, give him the biggest kiss ever and say Alvin, I-"

Simon stopped as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Theodore standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I heard you. You don't have to worry about Lily taking Alvin away. She got called home."

"I'm fine, Theodore. Let me relax a little bit and I'll come back out and finish movie night with you guys, okay?"

"All right. If you need me, you know where I am."


	2. Simon's Confession

"…no, it's okay. Come on over, Lily. The guys won't mind at all. In fact, Theodore wants to hang out again really badly."

Simon stared at his brother for a few more seconds before heading back toward his bedroom where Theodore was busy reading. He retrieved the book from under his bed and started to write again.

_Things are progressing with Alvin and Lily. If I want Alvin, I have to get the guts to tell him. Otherwise, I might lose him forever. Soon, I have to tell him my true feelings. I have to tell him that I love him._

"Simon? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just have to gather up the courage to tell Alvin how I feel."

"You might want to do that tonight after she leaves. You just have to go up to him, say 'Alvin, I love you', and give him the biggest kiss you've ever given. Think you can do that?"

"I hope so. I'm just afraid of being rejected. I don't know if I could deal with a broken heart too well."

"I think Alvin will come around, Simon. Just wait and see. Now why don't we get back out there and wait for Lily?"

Simon agreed and followed his brother out of the bedroom. While walking back toward the kitchen, Simon noticed Alvin welcoming Lily. He gasped as he saw Alvin grasp her hand, pull her close and give her a kiss.

"No…please, no." Simon said to himself.

Seeing Simon standing still, Lily walked over to him and gave him a hug. As much as he wanted to push her away, Simon played along and forced himself to smile.

"Hi, Lily. Nice to see you again. What are you and Alvin going to do today?"

"Don't know. Probably just play games and hang out. Want to join us?"

"Oh no. I've been busy reading and doing other stuff. You two have fun."

While Alvin and Lily started to walk away, Simon found himself staring at his brother.

"What a wonderful backside, Theo. Look at him. I just want to give it a big ol' hug."

Theodore noticed that Simon was blowing Alvin kisses and puckering his lips.

"Simon! Snap out of it. You'll get your shot tonight after she leaves. Now why don't we go back to the bedroom and watch tv by ourselves?"

"You do that, Theo. I'm gonna keep an eye on him. See if I can get any help from Lily on how to approach him."

"Simon, are you spying on our brother? That's not right…"

"Theo, my love life is on the line. If I want Alvin, I have to know how to approach him. I have to know what turns him on. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some watching to do…"

Simon quietly snuck toward the living room where Alvin had his right arm around Lily as they stared at the tv. She leaned her head inward, resting it on his shoulders. Simon turned away as the duo kissed again; not wanting to see what was going on.

"Those lips are mine, damn it! I want them!" Simon thought to himself.

He turned back as they parted lips. Instead of going back to the tv, Lily stared at Alvin. From where he was, Simon could hear their conversation.

"Oh Alvin… I am so glad to have you as a friend. Now do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Take off your shirt. I wanna see that big, beautiful chest of yours."

Simon could take no more and ran away. He shot passed Theodore and into the bedroom. Wondering what was wrong, Theodore went into the bedroom to find Simon crying into his pillow.

"Simon, calm down. What happened?"

"I'm too late. Alvin is in love with Lily… It's not fair! I want him! I love him, Theodore."

"I know. That's why you need to get to him tonight after Lily leaves. Tell him how you feel. I'll be right back, Simon."

Simon lifted his head from the pillow to see Theodore walk over to Alvin's side of the room and into his clothes. He quickly undressed himself and slipped on one of Alvin's shirts.

"A little tight, but it'll do. Now I believe a little special someone has something they want to tell me. Is that right?"

"Theodore, knock it off. You're not Alvin."

"What are you talking about? I am Alvin. Now what do you want to tell me?"

Simon sat up and stared at his brother. Theodore waved at him, smiling the entire time.

"All right. I'll play along." Simon stood up and approached his brother. "You know what, Alvin? I have been wanting to tell you something."

"Oh? What is that, Simon?"

"I want to hold you close and not let go, Alvin. I love you!"

"I love you too, Simon. Now there… was that so hard, Simon? Just do that with Alvin and he'll be yours."

"Thank you so much, Theo. I needed that. Now let's go see what those two are up to."

Simon let Theodore lead the way back out and toward where Alvin and Lily were sitting. They were still sitting close together, yet were not holding each other. Lily turned around and saw Simon approaching them. She motioned for Simon to join them, which he accepted. Theodore took a seat next to Lily and started to watch tv. When Lily leaned back to rest she noticed Simon's fur below his eyes was wet.

"Simon? Are you okay? Were you… you were! Why were you crying, Simon?"

"I… I'd rather not say, Lily."

"Oh come on. Don't be shy. Whatever it is, you can tell us. Now what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I… I hit my head on my bed. I cried because it hurt so badly. In fact, it still kind of does."

"There, you see? Was that so hard? Alvin, what time is it?"

"It's nine thirty. Why?"

"Oh my goodness! I was supposed to be home at nine! See you all later. Simon?"

"Yeah?"

Lily leaned over and gave Simon's left cheek a kiss before jumping from the couch and darting toward the door.

"Do cheer up. The pain will go away soon enough. Trust me."

Simon held his hand to his cheek and stared at it, then fixed his gaze to his brother. Alvin smiled and gave his brother a hug.

"How does your head feel?"

"Great. Do me a favor and hug me again. Please?"

Without hesitation, Alvin pulled his brother in close, causing him to smile. 'Oh yes! So perfect in every way.' Simon whispered, causing Alvin to stare at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Me? Oh goodness no." Simon hugged Alvin even tighter, causing him to squeal.

"Simon! I cannot breathe. Let me go…"

Simon quickly loosened his grip, letting his brother free. Sensing that something was up, Alvin began to question his brother.

"Simon, is something bothering you? Why did you hug me for so long and so tightly?"

"Uh… sorry. Just wanting some comfort after I hit my head is all."

"You must have really hit it hard. Now why did you say that I was perfect in every way?"

"I didn't say that, Alvin."

"Oh yes you did. When you hugged me, you said 'Oh yes! So perfect in every way.' Why was that, Simon? Are you losing it?"

"No. I think I just hit my head so hard it caused me to get delusional. Sorry. Any more questions?"

"Yes, in fact. One thing has been bugging me. Why is it that you keep a journal about me? I've seen you write in it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alvin."

"Oh yes you do. I've seen it. You said that you love me. You talk in your sleep about it. Out with it, Simon Seville! What is going on?"

"Nnnn… nothing. Uh, nothing is going on. Can't a guy have some love for his brother?"

"I think you mean the other kind of love, Simon. Now tell me the truth. Right now, mister! Why is it that you keep that little book about me? Why did you hug me for so long? Why?"

Simon turned to Theodore who nodded his head. Simon sighed as he took a step toward Alvin.

"Okay… you win. I love you, Alvin. Every time I see you I just want to walk right up to you, pucker my lips and give you the biggest, wettest kiss ever! I want to hold you and never let go. You are the sexiest little thing I have ever seen, Alvin…"

"Uh… okay…I had no idea, Simon. Come here, would you?"

Simon cautiously approached his brother, fearing another argument was coming. Instead, Alvin sighed contently, looked him in the eye and said: 'Well, are you going to pucker up or not?'


	3. Alvin's Kiss

"Are you… you serious? You're going to kiss me?"

"If you really want it, Simon. Now pull me close and lay one on me."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Simon grabbed his brother, pulled him close and planted his lips onto Alvin's. Simon slipped his tongue in as Alvin reached around, placing his hands on his brother's butt. Theodore cheered happily as the duo continued making out for close to a minute before pulling apart. Nearly in tears, Simon buried his face into Alvin's shirt.

"Simon! What's gotten into you? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I have been waiting for so long for that kiss, Alvin. It was the greatest feeling ever. You know, I hate to ask this but could we.. do it again?"

"Of course, Si. Anything for my bro."

Theodore heard a knock at the door as the duo puckered up yet again. He went to answer it, all the while hearing Simon moaning in delight. As he cracked the door, he noticed that it was Lily knocking.

"Alvin! It's Lily here to see you."

"Crap… It figures. Go to her, Alvin. She needs you right now."

"But Simon…"

"But nothing! Just go. We can talk later."

Alvin walked toward the front door where Lily was waiting. He quickly slipped her a kiss before grabbing her right hand. When he tried to lead her away, Lily remained still.

"Alvin, your shirt is all wet. Why is that?"

"Simon was feeling a little sad so I helped cheer him up. He cried into it, Lily."

"Oh… Simon! Come here. Little Lily has a surprise for you."

Simon peeked his head from around the corner and cautiously approached her. As soon as he was within reach Lily pulled him close, dipped him downward and placed her lips on his. Simon's eyes grew wide in surprise. He joined the kiss, causing Theodore to start staring.

"Well… very good, I must say. Did that cheer you up, Simon?"

"Whoa… very nice Lily. No wonder Alvin likes you so much. Alvin, you know where I'll be if you need me. See you later."

Alvin led Lily onto the couch and turned to face her.

"You know, how about you come along with us on the next tour, Lily? Would you like that?"

"Would I? That would be great! Getting to spend time with the greatest chipmunks in the world: Simon, Theodore and you. You're all really great pals, and you mister are one heck of a fine kisser."

"That's what Simon said too… oops…" Alvin tried to stifle himself but it was too late.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said? You kiss your own brother?"

"Once. He seemed to really want it. I think he was just desperate for a kiss, no matter who it came from."

"Oh my… my best friend kisses his own brother… Alvin, is that all you do, or is there more?"

"Lily, I only did it one time. I swear that I only care for you. I want to hold you tight and not let go. You are the most beautiful chipmunk my little eyes have gazed upon. Please don't be angry, Lily…"

Lily turned away and started to cry. She headed for the door and looked back at Alvin.

"Forget the tour, Alvin. I won't be seen with someone who claims to 'like' me, then turns around and makes out with his bro. Goodbye, you filthy little rat!"

Lily slammed the door shut and took off running. Alvin opened the door quickly but she was already long gone. Sadly, Alvin closed the door and retreated back to the couch where Theodore was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I'm sure she'll come around."

"I really do like her, Theo. I just did that with Simon one time to make him happy. Although, I have to admit there was something special about his lips. So warm and welcoming…Oh yeah…"

"Alvin! Snap out of it, bro. I'll go talk to Lily tomorrow and try to convince her to come and see you. Tonight, I think Simon wants you."

"All right. I'll go spend time with him. Thanks, Theo. You really helped me out."


	4. Love is in the air

Alvin approached the bedroom and knocked on the door. After not receiving an answer Alvin opened the door and walked inside. He saw Simon lying down on his bed, facing the ceiling. Simon was making kissing faces to notice Alvin standing about two feet away.

"Oh yeah… So dreamy! Alvin's lips are something else."

Alvin decided to approach his brother. He crept closer and as Simon puckered his lips at the ceiling, Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder. Simon turned toward Alvin and smiled. Alvin removed his shirt and tossed it aside, getting a strange look from Simon. Simon tried to sit up as Alvin laid down next to him, but was gently pushed back down with Alvin's left arm.

"Alvin? What are you up to?"

Simon did not have to wonder for long as Alvin giggled, then pulled his brother close. A quick peck on the lips caused Simon to blush. Alvin slipped his hands downward and proceeded to help Simon remove his shirt. As it fell to the floor, Simon wrapped his hands around Alvin's back, making him yelp.

"Simon! You little devil. Now come on and kiss me like you really mean it. Make me get excited, Simon."

"You… you're getting turned on by all this?"

"Oh yeah.. now don't keep me waiting. I want those sweet lips again. Give 'em to me."

Not wanting to disappoint, Simon placed his lips onto Alvin's and started kissing. He crept his tongue in, making Alvin moan in delight. He was having so much fin that Alvin failed to notice his brother's hand drop down and into his shorts. He finally took notice as Simon's hand began to work at him.

"Oh man… you sure know how to turn on a munk, that's for sure. Simon? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Take off my pants. Screw the kissing. I want you inside me."

"You want me to…have sex with you? Why, Alvin?"

"I know how bad you want me, Simon. Now fulfill that dream of yours and stick that chipmunk shaft of yours inside me."

Still in shock, Simon stood up and removed his shorts. After exposing Alvin's backside, Simon stared at his brother's hole. The sight of the tight hole turned him on even more. He then bent over and hugged his brother's butt, giving it a quick lick.

"You know you want me, Si. Don't hold back, bro. I can take it."

Simon stood up and positioned himself behind Alvin. With a quick glare from Alvin, he started poking around his brother's hole. He then felt the tip of his penis come into contact, making him squeal. He gently started to push himself deeper inside, all the while getting nothing but moans from Alvin. A few thrusts later, and Simon found that his whole shaft was now inserted into his brother's backside.

'Well, here goes nothing…' Simon thought to himself as he started moving around. Alvin could already feel himself getting hard. Simon felt the buildup of seed starting to form, causing him to respond to Alvin's moans with some of his own.

"Simon! Please don't stop… go inside me!"

"You mean cum? You got it."

Simon sped up his thrusts, causing him to nearly squirt his load. Wanting to please Alvin, Simon continued with his movements until he found it impossible to hold himself back any more. As his liquid went from his shaft to his brother's bum, Simon shouted out loud.

"Oh Alvin! Alvin! Alllllvvvvviiinnnnn….."

Seconds later, feeling that he had emptied himself Simon withdrew himself and turned Alvin around to face him. Without speaking the duo began to make out. Having heard the commotion, Theodore knocked at the door and proceeded inside. He gasped as he saw his own brothers making out in front of his own eyes.

"Alvin! Simon! Why are you..."

"Theodore, tomorrow night you have GOT to get a good humping from Simon. He's the best."

"No, you are the best. Want to give me a ride, Theo?"

Alvin pointed at his butt, sticking it in the air.

"Alvin, Lily is on the phone. I convinced her to talk to you again."

"Oh hell… how do I talk to her after all that?"

"Just let her do the talking. It might work, you never know."

"Simon? Should I? I really want to be with you right now…"

"Go ahead, Alvin. I know how much you like her."

"Well, wish me luck. Here goes nothing…"


	5. A new love

Alvin grabbed the phone and tried to think of something to say.

"Alvin? Are you there?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Lily, I am so sorry about what happened. I want to make it up to you somehow. How can I do that for you?"

"Tell you what. I'll come over tonight and you can beg for my forgiveness. If it's good enough I'll go out with you. Now get yourself ready, 'cuz I'm on my way…"

Alvin hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, eager to clean himself up. While combing his fur, Simon walked in and gave him a hug.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks so much. You made my dreams come true tonight. No matter what happens with Lily, always know that I'm there for you, bro."

Alvin nodded, then returned to his combing. After getting himself washed up and his fur combed, Alvin dashed toward the front door and opened it upon hearing Lily's knock. The second he could see her face, Alvin gave her a kiss. Lily followed him back toward the bedroom where Alvin shut the door and kneeled down.

"Lily, I am sorry for what happened. I really do care about you. Ever since you moved in, I have not stopped thinking about you. You are the greatest girl I have ever met."

"If that's true then why did you kiss your brother on the lips?"

"He really wanted it for some reason. I just want to make him happy too, Lily. I can only do so much…"

Lily stared at Alvin as he continued his apology. She could feel her heart speed up as a lone tear fell from Alvin's eyes. She too kneeled down and lifted Alvin's head back up.

"Alvin?"

"Yes, Lily?"

She leaned forward and let her lips touch his. Alvin closed his eyes and held onto Lily's hand. However, before he knew it Lily broke the kiss and stood up.

"Apology accepted. Now when do we leave for that tour?

"In a week. I'd say get your things around now that way you don't have to worry."

"I have a better idea. Sit down on that bed, Alvin. Oh, and one more thing: get naked."

Alvin wasted no time in disrobing, tossing his clothes aside.

"Lily, this is Simon's bed. Maybe we should move to mine?"

Lily removed her shirt and turned around to face Alvin.

"Or maybe not. Now come over here and get some!"

Lily walked over to the edge of the bed and crawled on. She smiled as her body came into contact with his. Surprisingly, Alvin could feel himself getting hard already.

"You've got to be kidding me… oh well. Fast lovin' is better than none at all, I suppose."

Lily pushed herself against Alvin's shaft, letting the tip slip inside her body. She made a quick thrust forward, shoving all of his penis inside in one go.

"Damn, Lily. Take it easy! I don't wanna go too soon…" complained Alvin.

While moving herself back and forth, Lily would let her lips touch Alvin's every few seconds.

"Oh Alvin… no wonder you're the leader of the pack…. Let yourself go!" Lily screeched.

Wanting to make her happy, Alvin let go his buildup of seed about a minute later, much to her delight. Once satisfied that all of his love juices were empty, Lily withdrew herself and started to lick around his crotch.

"A little midnight snack is always good. For a first time, that was rather good."

"You mean you? You're a virgin? Woah. I had no idea. I thought I was the only one…"

"Not anymore, Alvin. Neither of us. Now come over here and make out with me, you fool."

As much as he wanted to admit the truth, Alvin kept his mouth shut. He liked Lily and did not want to lose her. He joined in the kiss while also placing his hands on her rear, giving it a light tap.

"Oohh… you just hit the sweet spot, mister."

Lily's expression went from happy to angry almost instantly as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your little lover boy!" Simon uttered as he opened the door. "Get those lips ready, cuz…. Oh. Hi, Lily. I didn't know you were in here."

'_Oh shit…_' Alvin thought to himself. '_I'm in trouble now._'

Angry, Lily pushed Alvin off of the bed and onto the floor. She jumped on top of him and pinned him to the floor.

"Lover boy, huh? I just gave up my virginity to you, you… you fuckin' liar! How dare you do that to me!"

Lily placed her hands around Alvin's neck, causing him to struggle. A few seconds later he started gasping for air, causing Simon to try and intervene. However he was quickly pushed aside. Having heard the commotion, Theodore entered the room. He ran over to Lily and grabbed hold of her left arm, managing to pull it off of Alvin's neck.

"Lily, don't kill Alvin. He may be annoying and stupid sometimes, but he's my brother and I love him."

"Theo, he took my virginity. He lied to me. He said that he liked me and not his tall, geeky, glasses-wearing brother."

"Lily, please let him go. Come. I'll lead you home. It's getting late."

As she was being led out of the room, Lily turned back to Alvin, who was still lying on the floor.

"You are SO lucky I like your brother. You'd be a dead munk if it was not for him!"

Theodore held her hand as they ventured outside and across the road. Now on Lily's front porch, Theodore let go. To his surprise, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"That's for being such a good friend. Too bad your brother wasn't."

"I am still sorry for that, Lily. You didn't deserve that."

"Don't be sorry, Theodore. In fact, if you're not busy after the tour, would you like to… hook up?"

"Go on a date? With you? Sure!"

"All right. Get in touch when you get back. Maybe Alvin will grow up by the time you get back too."

"I doubt it, Lily. Goodnight!"

Lily blew him a kiss as he crossed back over the street and turned to face her. He waved back, opened the front door and rejoined his brothers inside.


End file.
